1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical support device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, as a device for supporting surgery, a surgical support device of a master/slave type including a master unit manipulated by an operator, and a slave unit driven by an operation of the master unit to treat a target to be treated is known.
Such a surgical support device employs a technique capable of operating it during a breakdown. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-253245, plural sets of joints of which each angle is changed to each other, and a stand including a driving unit for operating the sets of joints are disclosed. The stand disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-253245 is provided with an incremental angle sensor connected to the driving unit, and another angle sensor for detecting an absolute angle of the respective joints.
Even if one angle sensor breaks down in the stand, an angle of the joint can be detected by the other angle sensor. For this reason, it is possible to reliably detect the breakdown of the angle sensor, and to operate such that the stand retreats reliably even when one angle sensor has broken down for example.
In order to reliably operate the surgical support device, it is preferable to prevent a load exceeding an estimation from being applied to the surgical support device, thereby avoiding the breakdown in advance.
The present invention has been made in view of the above matter, and an object of the present invention is to provide a surgical support device that is capable of being reliably operated and has a simple configuration.